Hinagiku Kōrimachi
| previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Ace Korimachi (Father) Miki Asano (Mother) Kikka Kōrimachi (Sister) | clan = Rasen Clan | clanbranch = Asano Branch Kōrimachi Branch | rank =Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Umisenyamasen | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeiyoso = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden =Can absorb chakra | unique = | nature = | jutsu = Chakra Enhanced Strength Kōrimachi Transformation Technique Nanite Clone Technique | weapons = | tools = Chūriki Geriki }} Hinagiku Kōrimachi (雛菊氷町, Kōrimachi Hinagiku) is a Yōshigakure , the twin sister of Kikka Kōrimachi and a member of Team --- and ---. Born and raised into a skilled kunoichi by her mother and father, she transferred to for - years before transferring back to her home village. She keeps family first and always carries out her duties as a ninja. Background --- Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Hinagiku possesses chakra reserves just above the average shinobi, but due to the advanced physiology of her body, she is able to utilize far less chakra to achieve the same results as someone else. Body Modifications After taking a liking to her aunt's particular style of combat and realizing the potential of prosthesis in combat, Hinagiku decided she'd follow in her footsteps. Using her Umisenyamasen kekkei genkai, she learned to make her body mechanical at will before eventually mimicking more complex technology found within Yōshigakure. After adapting and advancing her craft and technique, Hinagiku learned to produce nanites within her body and blood, allowing her to spontaneously heal biological sections of her body as well as repair and restore mechanical sections. Utilizing these nanites, she is able to create unique clones that can be used in combat for a variety of purposes. Having incorporated the mechanics of the Nairiki into her body, she has no need to wear the suit anymore, as her body can replicate all of its functions at will. ---. By dispersing these nanites onto targets, Hinagiku can wreak havoc on a target's body by damaging and destroying them from the inside out, or alternatively heal them. Using what she learned from wearing the Nairiki, she is also capable of sending herself or a target to coordinates or a location of her choosing, similar in usage to the Flying Thunder God Technique. If needed, she can convert and disperse her entire body or sections of it into a swarm of nanites and reassemble elsewhere. These nanites are capable of consuming matter and chakra, converting it into potential energy that is then stored within themselves and transmitted to Hinagiku. In her mechanical state, Hinagiku is able to absorb chakra from attacks and techniques that get near her body, through its more effective when she absorbs it using her hands. She has also displayed the ability to erect a barrier capable of absorbing chakra all around her body while deny progression to attacks for as long as it is erected. Long before entering the academy, Hinagiku learned how to change her body from a mechanical construct to biological one at will. She is also capable of converting her hands and arms into weapons, whether it be a cannon or a melee weapon. Kekkei Genkai Umisenyamasen Blessed with the Asano Branch's kekkei genkai, the Umisenyamasen, Hinagiku is born with 25 times as many neurons as the average shinobi, each one twice as short and more condensed than normal. This grants her intuitive insight and instinct which outclasses even . Because of this extreme insight, Hinagiku is able to see exactly how a given ability or technique works without need to observe and study it for long periods of time. It also allows her to instinctively attack, evade or even defend without contributing conscious effort. Besides granting the user advanced physiology, it also allows the user to see chakra in a transparent fashion. Its most notable attribute is that it enables the user to replicate seemingly any technique or ability, regardless of requirement. This is done by the user systematically inducing throughout their entire body. This enables them to replicate a technique or ability with the proficiency of the original wielder by simply witnessing or being exposed to a given ability long enough. This coveted ability is what inspired individuals far and wide to see it, as well as causing nations to fear it. During her youth, Hinagiku was able to replicate up to two abilities at a time and utilize them in battle. By the time she was a teen, it increased to four. After taking a liking to her Aunt's way of combat, Hinagiku decided to partially walk in her footsteps. Utilizing an advanced puppet as a base, she would eventually incorporate various technologies of her village into her modified body, such as the Nairiki, the standard issue battle armor of Yoshi shinobi, the Geriki, specialized ---, and even Chūriki, a special hilt used to generate various weapons. At will, she is able to convert her body back to normal with no evidence of mechanization whatsoever. She has stated that it is her preferred method of combat. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Trained in the art of by the likes of her mother and father, Hinagiku is exceptionally skilled in the use of hand to hand combat. Already possessing unenhanced based strength comparable to multiple trained shinobi utilizing the , thanks to her body modifications induced through the Umisenyamasen, she is capable of killing most targets with a single blow, while being able to shatter most defenses with little to no problem. When combined with the extreme magnitude at which her mind and body can process information and communicate, as well as her agility and reaction speed, it makes her an exceptional threat for even those that wield , as shown while sparring with a Yoru Uchiha. Kenjutsu Intelligence --- Knowing the that her nanites posses, Hinagiku has show the capacity to modify her nanites to become immune to the by making them mimick . Trivia * Category:Characters